istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Imperial Bank: Vault Upgrade I
Minimum level Reports on the New Player chat channel seem to indicate a "level 5 and then every 10 level" pattern for the vault upgrades. I certainly can't remember when I got my first one and I couldn't find a lvl 4 willing to try. Can anyone please confirm wether it's lvl 5 or lvl 1 for first upgrade (and then edit the page if needed)? Well, its neither at the moment! Tried with a level 1-5, couldn't get the quest though. Quest only seems to be available from Aren though so I've added that. I'll level up and try every level up to 10. Have 2s on me as well, shouldn't be a factor though. StalePopcorn 10:49, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I am pretty sure one of the NPCs at one point mentioned "not enough coin" to me, so there might be limit there too. Oh, and I know for sure I started my Vault I at New Trismus. --LinoRanta 10:57, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Hmmm that's a mystery then! Just tried with level 7 SCT and 3s still no go, haven't "got enough credit"... will try again tomorrow :) StalePopcorn 13:20, 17 May 2009 (UTC) OK I made level 8 Scout and was able to get the quest from Aren. I tried to get the quest from New Trismus valtkeeper first but it wouldn't let me. I got it from Aren, deleted the quest, then was able to get it from [Trismus. Either it's a bug, or I am going insane :) This was perhaps changed recently. Once you get the quest from Aren, you can then talk to any vaultkeeper about the next step in the quest, but it seems you do need to get it from Aren. I'll leave the NPC as Aren for now. You need to talk to Elsa Baltos , Manager as part of the quest anyway, so it shouldn't matter if people travel to Tazoon to start the quest. StalePopcorn 09:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I just verified that at level 7 one can get the first Vault Upgrade quest. And even then only from the Vaultkeepers in Tazoon, New Trismus, Aughundell, Sslanis, and Kion. Added the appropriate NPCs and Ports for these. Kindragon 20:55, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I'm finding this quest to be extremely strange. Vaultkeepers that didn't offer it to me before suddenly started offering it to me. I did seem to notice that if a Vaultkeeper is not offering the quest, then open your vault and talk to the vaultkeeper again. That seems to somehow trigger the quest to be offered. I specifically found Lanale in Parsinia to at first not offer the quest but after opening my valut and re-greeting her she suddenly offered the quest. Who gives this quest? While able to get the quest from the known vaultkeeprs, but not picking it up yet, I checked a few other vaultkeepers and found that Witzel (Chiconis), Margaret (Dalimond), Tiber (Dralk), Gortari (Feladan), Kannos (Kirasanct), Girta (Mahagra), and Iado (New Rachival) do not offer this quest to players. Kindragon 20:55, 31 July 2009 (UTC)